City of Blood
by kate666
Summary: The reincarnations of Kagome and Sesshomaru, they have been together since high School but she has a secret... *Lemon*


This story was a request.

I really like reincarnations for some reason so their fore I don't like to use the original character names .At the end of the manga Kagome went back in time and stayed with Inuyasha so Kagome is going to be a reincarnation as well. Here is the Character key.

Kagome- Kami

Sesshomaru -Renjiro, he is also going to have a more human appearance, with long dark brown hair, and eyes, with fair skin. But he is still going to be a demon living in a human world.

The snow lightly drifted on the fresh pile of blood that was spilling out of the now dead mans chest. She examined her handy work and felt satisfied. She wiped off the blood from her katana, and waited for the clean up crew to arrive. Once they did she headed home. She walked to the small apartment complex that she stayed with her boyfriend Renjiro, they have been together since high school, he's going to college and she is killing people for a living (but of course he doesn't know that). Kami walked through the door and looked at the cock, 1:53, she sighed and walked to her room, and found the loose bored in her closet and safely tucked her sword away in it. Suddenly the lights were turned on.

"Where were you?" Renjiro asked still in his sleep.

"I hade go pick up my friends from the bar, sorry if I woke you." She said starting to get irritated.

"And that took 3 hours?"

"Yea I hade to make sure they got into bed and were safe"

"It's a Wednesday, why were they drinking on a Wednesday, don't they have work tomorrow?"

"I don't know why they do the thing they do Rengiro, now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." Giving up Renjiro went back to his room and went to sleep. Kami undressed and went to bed for the night. She was woken up by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said clearing her thought.

"I have another assignment for you to do tonight" a husky mans voice replied" come to my office and get the paperwork at 4:00." She hung up the phone and looked at the clock, 1:33, she got up and ate some breakfast showers and put some clothes on. By the time she got done it was 3:30, and so she got her car keys and went to the office. When she got their, it was a 5 star Motel, she walked through the large open lobby into the employee lounge she opened the closest to find a hidden doo. When she opened it their we stairs that led to another hidden door in the wall this one more hidden then the other she walked through it to an elevator that took her do 500ft below ground, when the elevator opened there was an what looks like a business, but they were all just like her, killing assholes for a living. She walked into her boss's office, behind the big cherry wood desk sat a big African man he handed her the folder she turned around and left the way she came. When she got home she opened up the file to look on who was next on her list, they only have a picture and where he goes daily, or where he would go, no name, no age, nothing else. But that didn't matter since she didn't care, they ere going to die either way. She knew that she had to go to a striper bar in down town Tokyo at 9:00. She passed the time looking for an outfit to where and what weapon to use, a dagger, easier to hide and doesn't make a big boom noise. At 6:00 Renjiro would come home. When he did he opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Hey" Kami said.

"Hi" he said turning around and dropping his school stuff to the ground. Kami ran up to him and kissed him with an innocent peck on the lips.

"How was school today?" She asked running back to the kitchen, and cooking dinner

"Tiresome" he said following her, and walking up from behind her hugging and watching her cook. He started to nuzzle her neck and smell her , she turned of the oven turned around and started passionately kissing her. She ran her fingers down his chest and found the end of his shirt and took it started kissing his chest, down to his belly and to his jeans, she unbutton, and unzipped his pants, and stated to take them off take his under where and socks off with them. She grabbed his hardening member and started to lick it putting it in her mouth and playing with it, his breathing quickens and she started to move her mouth up and down his member faster. As soon as he finish she stood back up and started kissing her again, he took of her shirt and then her bra. And laid her on the floor and started to kiss her neck down to her breast and back up to her neck again. He sat up and took off her pants and he her examined her sex, then he got up and walked to her room he grabbed her Dildo, and then walked back into the kitchen where she laid on the floor he sat back down, and she opened her legs to him, he leaned down and started to lick her juices the were already flowing out, she moaned arching her back he sat back up and garbed the dildo, and he put it at her entrance and started moving it around touching her, make her as wet as possible, the he put his hand on her clit and started messaging I it the he slipped the dildo into her and moved it as fast as he could, her breast moving every time he did, her moans were making him hard again. He took the dildo out and made her suck off her juices. Then he picked her up and put her on the table unable to resist he put his put his member into her going as fast he can until the both finished.

" You hungry?" she asked panting.

"Very."

~Review Please~


End file.
